The wrong thing, The right reason
by SarcasticChoices
Summary: Bellamy Blake takes a job as a janitor at the hospital in a desperate attempt to help his sister, when Clarke catches him leaving a medical supply closet what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a modern bellarke au, inspired by an anonymous prompt! Enjoy!**

The wheels squeaking as the cart was pushed along a hallway. Bellamy Blake was a janitor, at a hospital. And yeah that's about as glorious as it sounds. Glancing around slyly he slipped into a supplies closet and then cursed. He needed to find more of the Hydroxyurea and fast. Octavia needed more soon, the less she was in the hospital the better it was for all of them. Octavia was his younger sister, she was only fifteen. She had been born with sickle cell anemia and has been in an out of hospitals her whole life. Bellamy, who was twenty had gotten a job as janitor at the local hospital. It had been a few weeks since they had come to live with their father. Their mother had been killed in a freak accident at the factory she had worked at. It was hard for both of them, but Bellamy knew Octavia was really suffering, because of the anemia she hadn't been able to make a lot of friends, she had lots of trouble getting along with others. Octavia had depended on their mother for a lot, and now she was gone. So they had come to live with their drunk of a father. Well, his father, which was a whole other problem. Octavia, didn't have the same father as he did. Which for a regular person wouldn't be a problem, they could just pretend, and his father would never find out. However, a child can only inherit sickle cell anemia if both parents have the gene. His father, did not have the gene. So they had to keep it hidden from him. Which was ridiculously hard to do. And well his father was drunk, and not coherent most of the time, if Octavia was hospitalized he would notice. Then when he found out that Octavia wasn't actually his he would kick them both out. In fact the only reason they were allowed to stay with him at all was that Bellamy was working and some of the money would go to him. They were barely able to pay for the food they needed, let alone expensive medicines and hospital treatments. If he could have Bellamy would have gotten a better job an apartment and taken Octavia with him. But he can't at least not yet. He would never be able to make enough money to cover an apartment and everything else, and he also couldn't apply for legal guardianship of Octavia until he was twenty one. So in a nutshell he was screwed over in every which way.

He made his way around the closet searching for the right drug. Not only was what he was doing illegal, but it was also unfortunately dangerous for Octavia. While in her hometown she had been on the medicine, but it was supposed to be closely monitored by a doctor to ensure safety and to minimize side effects. Here, they had no choice. Bellamy was hopeful that this would at least work for a few months and then by then he could apply for guardianship and get her the hell out of this small town and make enough money to support them, legally. Finally finding the container of pills he slipped it into one of his pockets on the uniform and headed out of the closet, and back to the cart. Walking down the other end of the hall was a taller woman with blonde hair, looking to be about his age, watching him suspiciously.

"What were you doing in there?" She asks accusingly. Her small heels tapping against the cold hard tile floor as she approached.

Internally Bellamy is freaking out, she finds out, it's done and over. Externally he puts on calm facade and dead pans at her.

"What do you think I was doing in there? I am a janitor. Obviously I was cleaning." He says convincingly.

"You were cleaning the supply closet." She states clearly skeptical.

"I don't know maybe you live in castle and are used to being treated like a princess, but no rooms clean themselves, not even closets." Bellamy says smirking at her. If he can piss her off enough, she might get distracted and let it go.

"I do not, live in castle you arrogant prick, just because I'm not a _janitor_, doesn't mean that I am royalty." She says condescendingly.

"Okay princess," He says, trying not to let the janitor comment bother him. He was doing this for Octavia. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. "Well, I have other rooms to get to, so if you will excuse me." He finished and then quickly pushed the cart away, heading to another section of the hospital, as far away from her as possible.

Opening the door to the small house he slipped inside and went to find Octavia. He saw his father passed out drunk on the couch, nothing out the ordinary there. He went upstairs to find Octavia. She was laying across her bed, working on what looked like homework. He tapped on the door before coming in.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her. She heaved a sigh and then flopped around to face him.

"I'm okay, I was a little nauseous earlier, but that's normal." Octavia said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How was your day otherwise then?" Bellamy asked her sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"It was fine, well except, they assigned us a group project in science. I didn't really know anyone in that class, so I was just put in some kids group, and they clearly weren't happy to have me joining them. And worse, it has to be done completely out of school." Octavia said.

"Well, maybe these kids will be such geeks and will want to do the project by themselves?" He asked her, trying to cheer her up.

"Geeks, yes, the one kid wears these ridiculous looking goggles and the other kid kept spouting off random facts. However everyone is responsible for their own part of the project and it's going to have to be presented with everyone in it." She said. "And where are we going to work? I can't bring them here, even though that would be better for me. If they invite me over, I won't have anyway to get there if you have work, and what am I going to do?"

"Hey, hey, hey. It will be fine. I'm sure I could talk to the parents of these kids and see if they could give you a ride if I can't. And I always have my cellphone on me, if anything goes wrong, you call me or call 911. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Bell. But I thought we needed to keep _it_ a secret?" She asked slightly confused.

"We need to keep a secret from _him. _And as long as he continues to be a drunk and not do anything, we should be fine. But we will definitely have to tell their parents. If something goes wrong they need to know what to do. Your health comes first always. If I am not here and you have an attack you call 911 right away. If your life is at stake nothing else matters. That is what you take care of first. You got it?" Bellamy questions strictly.

"Yeah, I got it. I will be fine, but I am running out of the Hydroxyurea, I am going to need some soon. I know we can't go the doctor or get any prescriptions without _him._ But I am going to need some soon." Octavia says quietly and little nervous, how are they going to do this?

"That reminds me," Bellamy says with a small smile. "I got these today." He pulls the container out of his pocket. It's the right amount of grams and everything. You should be okay for a while longer now." Octavia grasps the pills in her hand. She had been really worried but didn't want to tell Bellamy because he was doing everything he could and so much more.

"But, how?" She asks, part of her knowing she probably didn't really want to know.

"Lets not worry about the small things now." He says. "All that matters is that you have them now, okay and maybe you should put those pills into your other container? So that it has your name on it?"

"Yeah sure, I got it." Octavia said, but still a little worried, but putting the pills into the container that she had now, that was legally prescribed to her made her feel a bit better.

Clarke Griffin had a been an intern at the local hospital for a a few months now, and she loved it. She got to actually help people instead of sitting in a classroom and taking notes. And yet in all her months of being here, she had not once, ever seen a janitor clean the medical supplies closet, it was where they kept a large stock of their antibiotic and drugs. So what had he really been doing in there? She decided that when her shift was over she would head down and check to make sure he hadn't taken anything. He certainly looked out of place to begin with, why would someone around her age, take a position as a janitor? Maybe he had this job while he was going to school? She decided to find out more later.

After taking inventory of the closet the only thing that appeared to be missing, was Hydroxyurea, which was used to treat cancers and blood disorders. It couldn't be used to get high and Clarke wanted to chalk it up to an accounting error. But what if it wasn't? What if that janitor had taken it? It was a dangerous drug if it wasn't being used for exactly what it was prescribed for. What if he was going to sell it or use it on himself? It could kill him or someone else. Clarke decided she would find him tomorrow and confront him about it.

**Let me know what you thought! I really like this idea and definitely plan to continue it! What would you like to see in the next installment? Jasper, Monty and Octavia working together? Or Clarke confronting Bellamy? Maybe some other characters introduced? Let me know! And thanks again to the anon for this idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is part 2 of my modern bellarke au.**

**Some disclaimers: **

**1. I do not own any of the CW characters.**

**2. While I have done research on sickle cell anemia and any other disease I have not experienced them, nor do I know anyone with so this portrayal is as accurate as I can make it. please do not try any of the things the characters do, (such as taking drugs that need to specifically monitored) Thanks!**

** Enjoy! **

Octavia Blake was sitting in english class, dreading the next period. Biology. She didn't like the subject on a normal day, but the icing on top of the cake was that they were studying genetic disorders. Which happened to include sickle cell anemia, and today they were being given time in class to start working on their group project. She had considered going to the nurse and claiming a headache but then Bellamy would fly over here and she didn't want to worry him. He worried enough as it was and she needed him to agree let her work on the project (even if she didn't want to) and after an episode he always extra over protective. Which in some cases meant keeping her home from school and sitting and staring her, all day. So she was going to have to go to biology. She made her way through the halls, watching everyone interact longingly, she had trouble making friends. It never came naturally to her. She had been kept at home most of her childhood and now, well she just didn't even know how to try. But god did she want to. She wanted lots of friends. Cool ones, lames one, anyone really. Having anemia made it a lot harder. If she didn't tell them, they all tended to get offended when they found out. If she did tell them, they usually became afraid and refused to treat her normally. Even Bellamy handled her like she was glass and while she understood why he did it, it was still annoying as hell.

Making her way through the lab tables, she set her stuff down and pulled out her pencil and notebook.

"Okay class, today I'm giving you chance to work with your group to come up with an idea for your project, it's not complicated, all I need it the disorder you are doing, type of project and an outline to be turned in on Monday, so whatever you don't get done here needs to be done over the weekend. Okay move into your groups now, some of you can move into the hallway." Mr. Brown droned on while Octavia was practically panicking. If they didn't get the work done today she was going to have to meet them somewhere, and then she would need to a ride and Bellamy was working at the dinner this weekend. He had just been hired at another job and so he definitely couldn't take off and oh god.

"Hey-uh are you coming or are just going to ignore us?" The kid with the goggles said to her looking at her expectantly. Blushing red, and already nervous she tried to verbalize her thoughts.

"I, yeah, I'm coming. Did you guys have any ideas for the project? And I, it would be really really great if we could finish this now. We can split up the work evenly, I don't mind doing some work, but if you were planning on making me do all the work that's a hell no." Octavia said, all without taking breath trying to calm down.

"Whoa, there. Calm down. We aren't going to make you do all the work, and it's really no big deal if we don't get it done. Anyway, I'm Monty and this," He jabs his thumb at the other boy. "Is Jasper. Nice to meet you..." He trails off.

"Octavia. I'm Octavia." She said, attempting to sound confident, or at least normal.

"Do you have like eight fingers or something, because that would be cool, real cool." Jasper said. Monty slapped him upside the head.

"Seriously, does it look like she has eight fingers. And if she had eight fingers would her parents really have named her Octavia?" Monty said.  
"No, I really do have eight fingers." Octavia said, deadpanning. Both immediately glanced down at her hands. She chuckled,

"Really guys, come on." They smiled at her, and chuckled. Internally Octavia was dancing around. She was doing it! She was making friends! Or at least getting there. They made their way to the hallway, and sat down.

"So, what did disorder did you want to do this on?" Monty asked.

"I don't want to do a really sad one," said Jasper, "So one where they can live with the symptoms and still have a normal life."

"Well, theres color blindness, but that would be hard to do a whole project on, sickle cell anemia can be lived with, so can Klinefelter syndrome, and along with Haemophilia." Monty starts to ramble.

"We are not doing sickle cell anemia." Octavia says fiercely. Jasper and Monty look up, their faces displaying confusion.

"Geez okay then. Anything else we should know?" Jasper asks sarcastically.

"Uh, no. But guys we really need to finish this before the period is over." Octavia says glancing at the clock.

"Relax, you can just come over tonight," Jasper says. "We normally hang out, get pizza and play video games on Fridays anyway. You can join and we can finish the outline then."

"You're inviting me over?" Octavia asks

"Yeah sure." Jasper said. "It's not going to be fancy or anything but,"

"No, I mean that's great!" Octavia said, a true grin spreading across her face for the first time in long time.

* * *

Bellamy, was waiting in the parking lot for Octavia when the final bell rang. And for the first time since they had moved here, Octavia wasn't walking to the car alone. _Maybe she has finally started to make some friends here_ he thought to himself. Of course two boys her age wouldn't have been his first choice, but if that's who she wanted to hang out with, then he wouldn't have a problem with it. Octavia waved goodbye to Jasper and Monty as she climbed into the car.

"Bellamy! Guess what!" She said excitedly. Smirking at her he flippantly asked her,

"What have you finally come to realization that Harry Potter isn't real?"

"What? No! And how could you even suggest such a thing. That's practically blasphemy. And I we have been over this, when you admit that ancient Rome is not _that_ cool and would not have been fun to live in, I will admit that there could be the smallest possibility that Harry Potter isn't real. Until then, it ain't gonna happen. But be serious, guess what!"

"What?" He said glad to see her so excited about something.

"I was invited to someone's house! Like to come over and hang out! I mean, part of it is to work on that project I was talking about, but still! Jasper said they normally order pizza and play video games. I can go right? Please Bellamy?"

"I, uh, yeah you can go. His parents are going to be there right? And I am going to talk to them and explain what to do. You understand that right?" Bellamy said somewhat cautiously. Deflating a little, she answered,

"Yeah, I know. It's just. They seemed to like me, and they thought I was normal. I don't want them to act any differently around me," She said.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. If they are worth being friends with they will be fine with it. If they can't get over it then they are a bunch of douches and not worth your time. When were you invited over?"  
"Tonight!" She said excited again.

"What time?"

"Around five, but I think you have work we can go a little early or late, I don't think it's a formal affair." Octavia said glancing out the window already imagining different scenarios for the night.

"Five is fine, I can take you over and talk to his parents and then head to work. But what time are you going to need to be picked up? I could leave work to come get you on a break, but would probably need to take you with me back to work, I don't know how far away it is and how much time it will take."

"He said he would text me with the details and directions to get there." Octavia said. "And that's fine. We aren't doing anything tomorrow so I can sleep in if I have to come to work with you." Bellamy just nodded at her, trying to quell the panic that was starting to build up. He was going to be leaving her alone in house full of people he didn't know and that probably weren't equipped to handle any problems that might arise. Exhaling he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and began to plan what he was going to need to say to these parents.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the house?" Bellamy asked as they pulled up into the driver away a few hours later.

"I think so, I mean it's the right number and everything." She her nerves creeping into her voice. Noticing this Bellamy gives her a reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine." He said. They made their way up to the front door and knocked. A kind looking woman with dark, short and spiked hair answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Octavia. I understand you are a friend of Jasper's? Come on in, I'm Jaspers mom or Mrs. Jordan" She then turned to address Bellamy, "And, you are?" She asked but not rudely.

"Bellamy Blake, I'm Octavia's brother, and if you don't mind theres a few things I wanted to talk about?" He says not wanting to sound rude, but he also wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Of course," she said and she stepped aside as the two walked in. "Jasper and Monty are upstairs if you want to go find them."

"Okay," Octavia said and then glanced at Bellamy. "I have my phone and I know what to do if anything happens." She says trying to pacify him. He pulls her into a quick hug, trying to pacify his fears of leaving her in a strange home where he would be farther away.

"You call me if anything happened. Understand? Anything. I don't care if you get a bug bite and want to leave okay, you call me?" He said. She nodded and then she made her way upstairs. Meanwhile Jasper's mom had been watching the exchange curiously. _It certainly wasn't a normal sibling dynamic, it looked more like a parent-child bond_, she thought as she observed. Bellamy turned to Jasper's mom.

"You are very protective of her," She said quietly.

"She's all I have." Bellamy said peering at the woman he had just met. Jasper's mom didn't flinch or look surprised. She just moved on.

"Well, she will be perfectly fine here, I assure you."

"I have to get to work but first, there are a few things I need to explain, Octavia has anemia. She should be perfectly fine and took her medication today. However if she experiences and minor symptoms, like headaches or dizziness she should call me. If anything worse happens, call 911 immediately. Like I said none of this should be a problem, but just in case. And here is my phone number." He stops to hand her the paper with his cellphone number, trying to gauge her expression. "But, supposing everything is fine, what time should I pick her up?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine here and we eat dinner pretty late so if it's not a problem picking her up around nine would probably be best." Jasper's mom says.

"I, that's fine." Bellamy says turning to glance up the stairs one last time before he left.

* * *

Bellamy had already run into three doors and two walls and he had only gotten to work ten minutes ago. His negative thoughts were starting to consume him . _What if she passed out and he wasn't there? What if she had a stroke? What if she started to feel sick and couldn't get away to call him? What if she tripped and fell and cracked her head open? What if she started to feel uncomfortable? _The rational side of him knew this was ridiculous and she would be fine, or she would call him if something went wrong but at the same time he couldn't help it. At least in school there was a least a nurse that would know what to do in an emergency. Making sure the volume was up all the way on his cellphone for the sixth time in about two minutes, he decided that he really needed to actually start working. As he made his way down the next hallway on his list to clean for that night he blanched. The pediatric ward. He detested it. All the children in this ward had a death sentence, whether it was five years from now, or within two days, it didn't matter and the parents knew. It was the combination of the parents look and children's oblivion that crushed him. He didn't know if he could take that on top of Octavia tonight. Pushing himself on he made his way. A small voice came from the first room on his list.

"Mom, really, it's fine. I just have to stay in bed for a few days right?" A little girl her mother.

"That's right dear. You have to stay in bed for a few days. You are going to get better and I think your Uncle Peter said he was going to stop by tomorrow. Won't that be fun?"

"Yea! Uncle Peter!" the little girl responded. Bellamy knocked on the door and then pushed his cart into the room. A small frail looking girl was lying on large hospital bed that swallowed her up. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Hello I'm Bellamy and I have to clean up the room." He said addressing both of them. The mother nodded at him, and the little girl just stared. "But before I do that, I heard that there was a princess staying in here tonight? Is that true?" He asked looking around for a supposed princess.

"Mom, is it me? I am I the princess?" The little girl asked excitedly. Bellamy pretended to check behind the curtains and under the bed looking for the princess.

"Oh, there you are princess! I have been looking all over for you!" He said smiling at the pale girl. By now, the mother was hiding a smile behind her hand. The girl shyly burrowed under the covers. Her mother cut in,

"This is Beth. And she was admitted today."

"Well, hello Beth. How are you liking your castle so far?" Bellamy asked her as he started to clean the room. Beth started to talk quickly,

"Well, first there were all these pointy things and I really don't like pointy things."

"Me, too kid. Me too." He agreed with her.

"Then I got this bed and we did all this stuff and there was this loud noisy machine but then I was put back in my bed and I wanted to get up but then mom said that I had to stay in here. Do you ever have to stay in bed?" Beth asked curiously.

"Yes, sometimes I do have to stay in bed. It helps you get better. My sister Octavia has been sick like you and had to stay in hospitals too. Whenever she has to stay in hospitals we would make up games to play. Maybe you should too princess?" He asked smiling at her again as he finished up the room.

"Mom can I have a brother so I can make up games?" Beth asked innocently.

"I don't think so sweetie." she said chuckling a little bit. "But you and I can make up games together and I'm sure your Uncle will play with you too."

"But, I want a brother." Beth whined. Bellamy smiled at her and then said,

"Hey, I'll tell you what, how about next time I'll bring my sister and you two could play games together?" Bellamy asks, kneeling down to talk to her.

"Yay! Yes please!" She said excitedly. The mom was holding back tears and after Bellamy wished the princess goodbye she followed him out into the hall.

"How much time?" He asked her sympathetically. Starting the sob, she answered.

"A few months, at most. The-hey found a tumor in her brain. There's nothing that can be done."

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Thank you, so much. No one else here did anything like that for her." She said gratefully.

"It's nothing, my sister. She has sickle cell anemia and was in and out of hospitals as a child. I have a lot of experience in cheering people up. You're welcome." He said, pulling out his cellphone to check for calls from her. There were none.

"Thank you, so much. And I think Beth would really appreciate if you stopped by again. If you're too busy I understand, but it would mean a lot to her."

"I can stop by again some time. I might be able to bring my sister with. But regardless, I'll stop by." Bellamy said. It was a few hours later when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked starting to panic/

"Is this Bellamy Blake?"

"Yes, this is Bellamy Blake."

"Well..."

* * *

Across the hall a certain blonde intern had observed the scene, _So that's his name, _she thought to herself.

**I hope you liked it! Don't worry. The bellarke part will come. But for now, Who called Bellamy? What is Clarke going to do now that she knows his name? And what did you think of Beth? Let me know drop me a review or a pm. All thoughts are appreciated! And else is super pumped for the finale? **


End file.
